Formal Protest
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: SG-1 invites Sheppard and team to tag along on a routine meet and greet.  Team-flyboy prompt-captive, Mitchell, Sheppard and mention of Lorne


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's notes**: This takes place right after EATG SGA,SG-1 is still together.(in my happy little world).

-Prompt- Captive for Team Fly-boy re-watch challenge for SG-1 Enemy Within.

-Thank you to Ladygris for her beautiful eyes, so you can enjoy my writing without pain. =)

**More Notes:** coffee alert... so you've been warned.

Formal Protest

"So, again, great idea. Just go with them you say," John huffed as fingered the bars on the cell wall separating the two holding areas.

"Relax Sheppard, do this almost every day." Cam grinned, closing his eyes resting his head back on the solid wall across from the door as he slid down the wall. "And it's usually my fault."

John again peered around the small cell, taking an inventory of their surrounds. The clock was ticking and a basic escape plan needed to be threaded together to keep his hope fueled.

"Relax." Cam spoke as sleep slowly over took him.

John's mind was racing a mile a minute. How Cam could be resting when the men who took them did not look like the kind and caring hosts often found in Pegasus. Then he paused, well they weren't in the Pegasus galaxy, so maybe it wasn't so bad. Getting knocked around would not be a bad as having your life force sucked from you.

In the corner of the cell was a small metal table with a small pitcher with two glasses. _Maybe not so crude_, he thought, pouring himself a glass of water. The condensation on the glass was cool on his fingers and the water was clean and refreshing. He looked around the cell again; it was clean and brightly light by the sky-light above. _Maybe not so bad_.

John slowly slid down the wall sitting next to Cam. He could hear Cam's breathing. That man was sleeping and _peacefully_. John ran his fingers through his hair. Was it really that easy? He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

oOOo

John woke with Cam nudging his shoulder.

"Get enough beauty sleep there?" Cam questioned him as John blinked at the bright light glaring down from above.

Cam stood up and crossed the room trying to peek out the small port-hole window in the door. "Upsie-daisy, Sunshine. Sounds like we have company."

John stood shaking his legs out from the cramped position he was just in. "So do we have a plan, A or B or C? Anything?"

"Nope."

John shook his head, "So five years in Pegasus with life-sucking wraith, Genii and bugs, only to die my first day out with SG-1," he deadpanned.

"Hey, we ain't dead yet, Sheppard," Cam replied, slapping him on his back as he joined him at his side looking out the small window in the door.

"Hmmm, not feeling very confident of our escape plan since we don't have one." John grimaced.

"Ok, Debbie Downer, you're starting to sound like McKay." Cam laughed backing away from the door. "Sheppard, you gotta trust your team. Carter and Jackson will have us out of here soon. It was just a simple misunderstanding."

The footsteps sounded closer as the men stepped further back from the door. "You." The guard pointed to Cam. "Come with me."

John watched as the man led Cam out of the room and down the hall. The whole day had just been a fiasco.

Atlantis had been back in the Milky Way for over three weeks. The IOA , SGC and Homeworld Security were all having their say on the city's fate, leaving the crew in a holding pattern. They were all getting anxious. John started his day spilling coffee on himself when Ronon, not used to the tiny spaces at the SGC, bumped the table at breakfast. After four days trapped in the mountain being questioned by the IOA, the whole team was ready to escape the concrete prison. When Mitchell offered for John and his team to tag along on a routine meet and greet, they all jumped at the chance to stretch their legs and get some fresh non-filtered air.

The planet seemed ideal, warm sun, cool breezes and a short walk to the small town. John put his aviators on inhaled the sweet flowered air when they stepped though the gate. The walk to the town was an exchange of stories between the two teams that had everyone in good spirits when they arrived to the center of town. Everything went wrong when John stopped and adjusted his pack, leaning on a statue. The large stone pillar that looked like a fat cherub was draped in bright colored fabric and flowers. Cam grabbed his arm, pulling him off the statue as both men were surrounded and placed in the holding cell where they waited.

John looked up at the sun moving overhead. _There goes my morning,_ he thought. _Spilled coffee, capture. Think this day could get any better?_ He paced the room for several minutes. He was about to sit down when the sound of footsteps brought his attention back to the door. The door opened and the same man was appeared. "You. Come with me."

John followed the man down the hallway to another room. Gesturing for John to enter, he saw Cam sitting at a table with four chairs. John chose the chair next to Cam. Glancing at his friend as he sat down, he noticed an ear to ear grin cross the other man's face. "Care to share what could be so funny, Mitchell?" he whispered.

"Well, it would seem you touched a ceremonial wedding statue." Cam smirked when John arched a brow at him. "Means you formally protest the groom."

_Crap_, John thought, _this day just got worse._ "Who's the bride?"

"That's where it gets tricky, Sheppard. Our bride is the leaders' daughter, and we were invited to the reception." He tipped the chair back slightly, crossing his arms across his chest and allowing the grin to spread across his face as he tried to stifle his laugh.

Biting his lower lip, John felt like he had stepped in it. Again. "Great. So who do we talk to, clear up this misunderstanding?" He began looking around the empty room.

"Seems you're the new groom." Cam was unable to hold back the chuckle.

John's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

"You're getting married today." Cam was enjoying the site of his friend's sheer terror as he clapped his hand on John shoulder.

John shook his head running his hand through the black mess. "She is gonna kill me—no, I take that back. She's going blow me up and_ then _kill me."

Now Cam's curiosity was peeked. John had always been secretive about his private life, as was everyone else. "So how long?" He shot John a look.

"Awhile, a long while." John dropped his head on the table with a loud thud.

Both men directed their line of sight to the door across the room as it opened, and a tall slender man with robes draped down across the floor came to stand before them. His voice was low but friendly "I am Kerm. Your friends have explained that you are new to our planet, Colonel John Sheppard, and you do not understand our customs." His smile warm and sincere. "I am sorry my guard took you. I hope you were not mistreated. I apologize for any misunderstanding. Your wife has arrived to clear this whole matter up with the groom's family. Colonel John Sheppard, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, you and your friends are welcome to celebrate with us."

Cam jumped up and thanked the man, but John stood up a bit slower as he allowed the words to soak in, '_My __wife__ has arrived?'_

"Thank you." Cam extended his had to Kerm, bumping John in the shoulder.

"Ah yes, thank you" he mumbled, his thoughts still disoriented.

"This way please." Kerm gestured. "Your friends are waiting ."

Both men followed Kerm through to another hallway and a door to a large open hall where both teams were waiting.

"Mitchell, Sheppard so glad you could join us." Sam greeted the two men. The rest of the team members stood next to one another, wearing a uniform smirk.

"Please this way." Kerm gestured towards his guests. "Follow me." As the teams walked toward the open door, Kerm held his hand to stop John . "Colonel John Sheppard, you will wait. Your wife has asked to speak with you in private." Kerm closed the door, leaving John alone in the room.

The door behind him opened and in stepped Laura Cadman. She quietly padded across the floor, stretching her hands out to him as he stepped forward to meet her. "You so owe me, Colonel." She winked as their hands intertwined.

"How did you. . .?" He gently pulled Laura into a warm embrace.

"Teyla. It would seem that our secret is really not so secret." Laura fell into his arms, surrendering herself to him.

He gently pulled her chin up and ghosted her lips before he kissed them. He ran his hand through her fiery red hair.

After a few moments, he looked down to her, smirking. "I half expected to see Lorne walk in wearing a dress," he said, half joking and half serious. Laura smacked his shoulder. "What? Lorne always rescues me, and that green dress you have would look nice on him." Laura shut him up with a kiss.

The two took a few more minutes in each other's embrace.

"Next time you need a rescue, I will be sure to add that to the request. " Laura laughed and pulled away, leading him to the door the others went through. "Let's go, Alise would like to meet you."

John raised a brow "Alise?" As he allowed Laura to pull him across the room.

"Alise our bride and hostess." Laura paused "And you might want to wipe that grin off your face. The groom was a little too happy when I mentioned something about disciplining your flirtatious ways."

"Does this mean I will be punished tonight?" Laura shot him a glare, and he cringed. "It'll wait!"

~fin


End file.
